


bike ride

by Onnoff



Series: Grounded [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, Snippets, can be read as friendship tbh, kaito's big fat ugly crush, short very short not very long at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: just a short snippet from the futureof two boys on a motorbike
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Grounded [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877737
Kudos: 18





	bike ride

**Author's Note:**

> *written in 2018, unbeta'd

Kaito felt Hakuba shuffled again and felt a chin poking his shoulder, god he hopes Hakuba isn't going to start complaining about the lack of helmets now. Then he felt something brushed against his ear.

"Is this the fastest you can go?" 

Kaito felt more than heard Hakuba's challenge, and did his best to not shiver in reaction to the feeling of lips moving against his ear. He's pretty sure he failed considering he can now feel Hakuba laugh, feeling his body shaking in mirth against Kaito's back. 

Kaito revved up the engine and went faster.

Kaito felt and heard Hakuba's unrestrained laugh over the sound of the engine, bright and carefree. Kaito could almost visualize Hakuba's unsuppressed smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

For once, Hakuba sounded his age. Young, reckless, limitless. 

Kaito knew the addictive feeling of holding an audience's attention captive, both as KID and as himself. He's felt the rush of _power_ that came with this kind of attention. But in this moment, wrapped in Hakuba's arms, his laughs ringing in Kaito's ear, _Kaito felt like the most powerful man in the world_. Nothing is impossible, not when Kaito's finally blessed with the sound of Hakuba's unbridled joy. 

**_In this moment, Kaito could move worlds_ **.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago, after writing the rockband au fic, I realized that this fits nicely with that au and the series of fic, sooooo I'm putting it here.
> 
> hope y'all liked it even tho it's short af


End file.
